The Pokemon Wars
by Chippy
Summary: This based around a war between pokemon and humans. Please read & reply.


The Pokemon War Chapter 1 - The Eruption  
  
First of all, please don't flame, and I was really brain dead on the name, so just ignore it. I'd like any suggestions or praise though. This is basically about a war between pokemon and humans, only a bit like the first movie really. Most of these things are not true to the anime. Please ignore this; it's there to fit into the plot. Anyway, enjoy and reply.  
  
A gentle breeze sailed over a large, red volcano. Warm air passed through the pokemon who lived on the mountains as a roar was heard in the center. A Magmar stood up confusedly, looking around his shaking home. The flaming tips of his body hissed lightly as the Magmar began to climb up the volcano. Something was happening with the pokemon who lived in the pits of the volcano, he knew that much. He had always known it was there, but few interactions had been noticed.  
  
He reached the top and stared at the boiling lave floating at the bottom, a rock path leading around in a circular position. The Magmar blinked hesitantly as he heard another pokemon make its way up behind him. A Slugma. "An eruption." Magmar hissed in his own firey language to the other pokemon. The Slugma did as much of a nod as he could and then watched as Magmar straightened up on the edge of the volcano and jumped into the lava headfirst.  
  
Slugma paused and fell in after him. They swam through the lava with ease and came up to the landing of the path. It was large and hot. A giant, brown dog sat steadily on the back of the landing, growling, as he smelled the entrance of intruders. He stood up, a red mane and a white cloud like shell on his back now showing. Magmar jumped out of the lava pool, though in fear, and Slugma kept his ground behind Magmar.  
  
The two pokemon met eyes with Entei, who now trotted forth towards them with no care what so ever about whether he utterly destroyed them or not. The pokemon were trapped, and now came to wonder why they even dared investigate anyway. "Go," were Entei's simple words. Magmar looked slightly perplexed by the short statement, but answered anyway.  
  
"We heard something," he said quietly, avoiding conflict, but then again nearing it. Entei paused in thought. No, he wouldn't kill them. "A message was received from Celebi. All legendaries will meet with her," Entei explained, not needing to go further, his strong, booming voice echoing throughout the mountain. He would erupt the volcano and get out while all were concentrating on that and wouldn't care to look towards where he was heading.  
  
The two pokemon backed away into the lava pool. A pokemon ten times more powerful then them was busy. The stupidest thing they could do at that moment was stay and interfere. The journey back to the top of the mountain was a lot harder, with the slow cooperation of Slugma. They reached the edge of the volcano, Magmar bored as he headed off towards the firey cave where he had been dwelling. Slugma went the opposite way, and stopped in the middle of his retreat.  
  
"Magmar! Magmar!" he cried, his voice was loud, and hesitant between each syllable. His large, darting eyes watched as a trainer ventured up the volcano. Magmar paused, about to nap within the tiny lava pit in his cavern. He dashed dully back up to the other side, and watched the human reach the top with curiosity. They hid around the edge of where the trainer had stopped.  
  
The trainer smiled, sniffing the scent of a blaze. "And they said it was too dangerous to come up here! I bet I'll find great pokemon too!" she stated, stretching out her arms and setting up a tent for camp. She took off a belt with four pokeballs on it and a Feraligatr, an Azumarril, a Poliwhirl, and a particularly powerful Corsola were released. Obviously, she had purposefully brought all her strongest water pokemon.  
  
Magmar glanced up at the sky. It was now evening. He hadn't realized how long they had been in the volcano with Entei. No wonder he had noticed them so immediately. Slugma looked up at Magmar. "We should run them out.." he stated. Magmar glanced at him, annoyed. The trainer hesitated. "Hey..maybe there's a Slugma around.I swear I heard one," she commented. She motioned towards Corsola as the two fire pokemon hid farther behind the mountain.  
  
Magmar sighed as the trainer neared them by inches. He definitely couldn't take on an experienced Corsola, especially when he was only a bit stronger than it. And Slugma was a lot weak than it. They were doomed to be caught. The trainer heard heavy breathing and turned to face them. Magmar frowned, realizing how insane the situation looked. He was hiding from a trainer with another lava pokemon. No, he'd stay and fight. Slugma backed away and Corsola aimed her water gun.  
  
He wasn't quite knocked out. He still had vision, but he definitely wasn't very conscious. The pokeball shot towards him, and for the first time he felt the energy suck him in. He couldn't break free. Too tired now. He shook slightly, but he would probably stay the girl's. He felt defeated in the capture as she picked the pokeball up and the sound of water streaming and the throw of a pokeball came once more. The Slugma was gone. They were doomed to live with a trainer who had..water pokemon..  
  
Magmar awoke to the sound of crickets and a ray of red sending him out. 'Darn,' he thought. 'This wasn't just a dream.' He looked around. The girl was staring at him intently, her hand caught in midair. "Ugh, most of my pokemon I can touch," she muttered. Magmar blinked. He had the nerve to blow fire at her right then if he had to. No. He'd wait to see what she did with him, and then he'd strike.  
  
The girl stood up. "Um, OK then, I'm Matsu, I have an extra tent that you can sleep in tonight, and then we'll head down. Oh yeah, here," she handed him a handful of berries to heal him. Magmar glanced around for Slugma curiously, as the berries now on the ground rolled towards him. Slugma was in an extra tent, already feasting on some special type of pokemon food for fire pokemon.  
  
Okay, he'd tolerate this. Not having to sleep in a tent with his weakness. Getting a special type of food, and berries after being captured. Slugma was already asleep, and at least he was here, so he wasn't completely doomed to being alone. He thought for a bit. How had he gotten himself into this? He had entered Entei's Volcano with Slugma.and then went back..after Entei told them that he was going to erupt the volcano so he could escape to see Celebi..  
  
"Wait," Magmar sat up suddenly, now feeling the rumble of the volcano still there. "Slugma. We have to retreat. Eruption," Magmar reminded, nudging Slugma. Slugma awoke, blinking confusedly. He glanced at Magmar, and nodded as much as it was possible to nod for his body once more. Magmar glanced at the other tent and hesitated. He burned a light hole in it and began to try and talk to the water pokemon.  
  
"The volcano's going to erupt," he warned Feraligatr, who had now awakened from Magmar's hissing. Feraligatr put on a lighter face, now feeling the rumble and began to shake the others in the tent to wake up. Magmar nodded back to Slugma, who actually didn't expect either of them to do that. Maybe the two of them could tolerate swimming in the downpour of lava, but any other type of species definitely wouldn't.  
  
Matsu quickly began packing her stuff and returning her four pokemon to their balls. She glanced around for Magmar and Slugma. Both were already starting down the mountain. She'd follow them; they probably knew the best path. And they could survive in lava too, right? She trotted down as lava alas began to spit out. Their speed increased and they managed to reach the bottom as the lava passed the halfway point on all sides.  
  
The nearest village of course wasn't directly below the volcano, so they had to travel through a forest first. They reached the village, panting, and she finally put Magmar and Slugma into their pokeballs. Matsu ran into a pokemon center and slammed down at a table where her friends were sitting. "What the..back so early, Matsu?" a boy who was now sitting directly across from her asked, sneering. Matsu rolled the two pokeballs with Magmar and Slugma towards them proudly, then frowned again.  
  
The boy eyed them, playing around with the pokeballs in his hand as a girl sitting next to him ignored the pokeballs and glanced back towards Matsu. "What's going on? And what did you catch? You look like you just ran a mile," she stated suspiciously. "Probably two. The volcano's going to erupt. These contain my new Magmar and Slugma, Midori," Matsu explained. The boy set them down and blinked. He stood up and ran over to the nurse at the counter to tell her about the volcano.  
  
The nurse turned to a phone and began to dial 911 and warn the police station so they could evacuate. She hung up and turned back to the boy. "You might as well get a head start hurrying out. The volcano's been known to reach as far as this town easily," she told them, and began to give back all sick pokemon to those staying there quickly, hurrying them all out of there as much as she could.  
  
"Darn, Gen, and I thought we were safe!" she yelled, not really wanting to hear the nurse say that to the boy, Gen. They ran out of the pokemon center, now with a crowd of people. They weren't sure how far they'd have to go till they were safe. Gen glanced at her. "I heard the nurse say, when we reached the next city, we'd be safe, because it's never gone that far," he answered, as they began to see the clearing of the city through the forest that lead there.  
  
Lava had spread throughout the entire village, and half of the forest they had passed through to get to the next city. The three of them now rested at an Inn, after buying a new tent after the one Magmar had burnt a hole in. The volcano had erupted and alas stopped in a about a day. They had somehow managed to retreat to the safety of the next place. Matsu released her pokemon, bored as she sat on a bench in a park, staring at the sky. Magmar looked at the top of the volcano that they could see from there. Covered with lava.  
  
He gestured to Slugma to also look at the sky, now eyeing the shape of a dog dashing through the air. He doubted many would see him, since he noticed most had their eyes on the ruins done by the volcano and were probably sitting, listening to the news. Even Matsu didn't care to look at Entei, and was staring intently at the volcano top.  
  
She sighed, hesitating and turned on the radio in her pokegear. "Today, a huge volcano erupted in the Eastern section of the world. Nurse Joy says it was very suddenly warned of by a boy with dark black hair that had came with a party of three. The boy said that he didn't know about it until his friend came back from the volcano, saying the lava was already half way down-" Midori turned it off, bored, now sitting next to Matsu, who was packing her pokegear back up.  
  
"Odd..it was so sudden," Matsu stated, frowning, still very confused about it. Midori nodded, watching as her six pokemon, Typhlosion, Aerodactyl, Lapras, Graveler, Tangela, and Kadabra, stared at the firey new comers. The two didn't mind most of the pokemon, but they felt nervous with the Lapras nearby, and Matsu's four water pokemon. Slugma feared all of her pokemon, but Magmar was friends with Feraligatr.  
  
Entei swiftly shot through the air. His plan had worked. He'd meet the other legendaries at a waterfall Celebi had suggested they went to. He saw the others waiting for him and landed next to them. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had some trouble erupting the volcano for a diversion," he explained. Raikou turned to him, not seeming to care. "Doesn't matter, it's a perfect start," he answered, his voice like a lightning bolt, quick and powerful.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. As I said earlier, please reply with suggestions and/or praise. Any opinions fine, just please don't be too harsh. 


End file.
